


A long night for a short life

by anautre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anautre/pseuds/anautre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connection Clarke felt with the woman in front of her was inexplicable. Her hand lingered for a short time on top of Lexa’s until she had to take it back to finish eating. At first she was sure it was the alcohol that helped the attraction she felt and now how cute she looked with her half smile in her face</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long night for a short life

_A long night for a short life_

It was all a blur. The dirty white sink she was holding herself had a broken glass inside, dark red stains similar to blood, black and green spots she’d rather not know what was. She raised her head looking at her reflection in the equally dirty mirror. The booze in her blood didn’t allow her to focus at her image, but she could acknowledge her wild hair, smudge make up and red eyes. She asked herself.

“What am I doing with my life?”

Running her hand through her hair she figured she couldn’t do much to fix her appearance. It was time to stop drinking although she knew she wouldn’t stick to the decision. As soon as she walks out of the restroom back to the party the music pounds into her head. Searching after her friends in the dark crowd.

“Clarke! Clarke!” her friend Octavia screamed and hold her by her arm “Try this drink, it’s amazing.” Clarke never said no to free drinks.

She took a sip of the weird looking drink, it was not good nor bad. When she was giving the drink back to Octavia she had already disappeared between two arms of a strange man. 

Clarke continued to look for any of her friends.

Bellamy was talking to three girls flirting with all of them trying to hook up with whoever could stand him. Jasper was starting a fight, or trying to, the other guy was so drunk that he thought he was trying to make a new friend. Raven was no where to be seen.

Flopping down on an empty stool near the bar she realized her now empty glass and ordered a new drink.

“Can you make me a… a…. whatever. Just give me something.”

The barman laughed and mixed a vodka and soda.

“Here you go, vodka and soda.” he passed her a new glass.

“Thanks.” as she was paying him a hand hold her wrist.

“It’s on me.” and another hand gave the money.

As Clarke looked for the person she saw a woman. Kind of black hair, older than her, maybe 3 or so years older, green eyes and a tattoo in her right arm. The woman touched the shoulder of a man sitting next to Clarke easily taking him out of the stool.

“Thank you.” Clarke turned herself back to her drink. “What’s your name?” she spoke doubting the woman understood her through her slurred drunk speaking.

“Lexa. What about you?” Lexa said sitting on the stolen stool.

“Clarke.”

“Are you alone here, Clarke?”

“Kind of, my friends are hunting somewhere here.”

“I see. And you?”

“I’m here to get drunk.”

“Well, if you say so.” Lexa called the barman and ordered, “Bring me six shots of tequila, please.”

“Six? Six?” Clarke said laughing. “Why are you trying to fulfill my night goal in seconds?” the barman placed six shot glasses in front of them and started to fill with tequila.

“So you can have other goals.” said Lexa drinking from her own glass.

Clarke looked at the woman and than drank a shot. It didn’t even burn her already numb throat.

“You would be a pretty new goal.” Clarke said “but I won’t be a pleasant company if I’m hugging a toilet barfing my insides out.” Lexa smirked “Help me here.” she gestured to the shots.

They both took the other shots and drank it one after the other splitting the last one.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lexa asked.

Clarke stood up taking Lexa’s hand and exiting the party. When they reached the streets Lexa tried to call a taxi that was passing by but wasn’t successful. Clarke reached behind her hugging her by the waist giving a kiss in her neck. The woman smelled great, her hair was soft to the touch, and her abdomen was firm with muscles.

Lexa tried to call after another taxi being unsuccessful once again.

Clarke kept kissing Lexa’s neck now with open mouth kisses with hand wondering around her body feeling Lexa melt to her touch. When Lexa let out a deep sigh, Clarke came back to some sort of clarity. 

“Ow, sorry. I can’t go to your house.” Releasing Lexa’s waist taking a couple of steps back.

Lexa turned around looking confused. Clarke thought she would look pissed off in the verge of shouting or would start pressuring her to go to her house. But no.

“Ok” she gave an insignificant nod and offered “Food than?”

“Yes, food always!” Clarke let out her breath as Lexa gave a small smile. “Sorry for the sudden clarity, sometimes alcohol just wash out and I come back to myself.”

“I get it.” Lexa turned herself to the right and started to walk towards a hamburger place around the corner. “So your alcohol always washes out that fast?”

“Depends on what I’m drinking. I don’t know why.” she shrugged off. “Whenever I drink too much beer I stay drunk the whole night, if I drink vodka mixing with beer I forget much of my night, if I drink gin I become the party dancer, but when I drink some of everything it just washes out. 

“And makes you hungry?”

“No, I’m always hungry!” she laughed. “Tell me something about you. 

Lexa opened the hamburger place door giving space for Clarke to step in following her after that. They looked quickly through the menu stepping to the cashier.

“Good night, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I’d like a cheeseburger, please” said Lexa.

“Make it two”

“Two cheeseburgers, a water…” Lexa turned to look at Clarke waiting for her drink order 

“Soda please”

“… a soda with fries?” Clarke nodded “With fries, please.”

Clarke reached to give ten dollars from her wallet to cover her meal but Lexa just gave her card and ignored the dollar bill.

 “Your order will be ready soon.” said the cashier giving his back to them. 

They sat on a table near the balcony.

“Answering your request, I’m Lexa, I work with a big ass company, nothing great. And I think you’re beautiful.” Clarke blushed and giggled at that. “Your turn.”

“Well, I work in a coffee shop, I study at NYU and I have to say that I wasn’t supposed to be at that party.”

“Two cheeseburgers!” shouted the cashier guy, Clarke stood up to take the food and came back quickly to the table.

“What do you mean by not being allowed to be in the party?” Lexa asked biting a french fry.

“Hmm, you see, I’m not 21 yet.” said Clarke quietly.

“Looking at you now I can see you’re not 21. If you don’t mind, how old are you?” Lexa asked drinking her water.

“I’m 16.” said Clarke.

Lexa choked on her water coughing loudly. Clarke started to laugh trying her best to pat Lexa’s back from where she was sitting.

“16?” Lexa asked still out of breath and red.

“I’m joking! I’m 19.” Clarke used her old tactic of giving terrible fake information before true not-as-terrible information.

“That’s not that bad.” Lexa finally could breath.

“How old are you?”

“23.”

“That’s not bad either!” said Clarke smiling.

“Kind of.”

“No, it’s not. I’m turning 20 in a month. So, only three years.” She said after mentally taking time to do the math.

“Do you have a fake ID or something?”

“Exactly, unless you’re a cop which I guess you aren’t”.

“You just uncovered me, thanks.” said Lexa sarcastically with her lips forming a smirk. Clarke chuckled.

The woman in front of her, now really observing her, was eating a cheeseburger deep in thought. It was weird to Clarke to realize she knew the smell of her hair before she knew it was more of a brown hair than black hair. Her firm belly was covered with a black loose shirt. Her eyes were indeed green and her tattoo was some pattern that fitted her very well. 

“What?” Lexa asked with her mouth full uncomfortable under the screening gaze.

“Nothing, the alcohol is letting me see you now.” Clarke said and Lexa looked back at her cheeseburger now eating carefully after she acknowledges the sober eyes staring at her. “I should learn how to drink and stay sane.”

Lexa laughed looking up from her cheeseburger.

“You’re 19, you don’t need to learn that yet.”

“Maybe in a month than.” Lexa smiled at that, Clarke started to like that smile. “Do you know what time is it? My cellphone died long time ago.”

“It’s 1:16.” Lexa said looking at her own cellphone.

“Thanks 

“Do you need to go?” Lexa asked with a little unhappiness in her eyes.

“Not right now” Clarke finished her fries and started her cheeseburger while Lexa was almost over with her meal.

“Ok.” Lexa took the final bite on her cheeseburger and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. “Where do you have to go later? Although it’s none of my business.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and saw her eyes almost staring at her soul and looked away from it.

“I have an assignment I need to do, so that gives plenty of time before I have to actually do something.” she winked surprising Lexa who swallowed dry.

“What kind of assignment?” Lexa tried to ignore the wink now looking at her cellphone screen.

“I have to draw someone for my art’s class.”

“So you’re an arts kid.” Lexa said placing her cellphone on top of the table.

“You make it sound bad, Lexa.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” the girl blushed and started to fiddle with her cellphone.

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand to stop the fidgeting.

“I’m teasing you. I do take some art classes.” Lexa relaxed her once tensed hands looking back at Clarke with a half smile. 

The connection Clarke felt with the woman in front of her was inexplicable. Her hand lingered for a short time on top of Lexa’s until she had to take it back to finish eating. At first she was sure it was the alcohol that helped the attraction she felt and now how cute she looked with her half smile in her face. But Clarke was almost sure it was how easily she accepted her sudden change of mind into getting to Lexa’s house or anywhere they’d have gone after the bar.

“Where were you trying to take me earlier?" 

“To my house. You always take a beautiful girl to your own house if she’s willing to.”

“I see.”

Taking the last bite of her cheeseburger Clarke wasn’t sure about the next step. Saying goodbye to Lexa right now wasn’t one of her options and after saying no to the first invitation she didn’t think the girl would try to take her to her house again.

“Would you like to go to mine instead?” Clarke asked.

Lexa hesitated for a while. But nodded.

“I’ll try to call a taxi.” said Lexa standing up taking hers and Clarke’s trash to the garbage can.

“Are you trying to prove you can successfully call a taxi after two failures?” Clarke laughed also standing up.

“I can’t let you think I’m a failure, Clarke.” and she grinned.

“If you fail again I don’t know if I should take you to my house then.” she said turning her back to Lexa who quickly made her way to her however not fast enough to open the door as Clarke was already waiting for her with the door open.

Once again they were back on the streets with Lexa looking for a taxi to sign. Clarke took her place from earlier behind Lexa holding her by her waist this time keeping some distance. 

A taxi passed but Lexa didn’t signal for it.

“Why didn’t you signal?” Clarke asked into Lexa’s ear making her shiver.

“You’re distracting me, Clarke. And you said I can’t fail.” 

Clarke laughed and signaled herself for the taxi, which promptly stopped.

“That’s how you do it” Clarke said opening the door for Lexa who just laughed.

As Lexa was getting into the taxi she saw the rest of Lexa’s body. A glimpse of a slight muscled body in dark tight pants and black boots. Clarke knew that Lexa was going to be her someone for the assignment. She jumped into the seat and closed the taxi door giving the driver the directions.

They fell into silence for a while not knowing how distant they should sit apart. The woman was watching the buildings passing by probably trying to find which direction they were going. Clarke contemplated whether Lexa already thought that she was weird enough before restarting the conversation.

“Lexa” she looked at her with the streetlights exposing and hiding her face as they were driven to her place “May I draw you?”

“Yes.” she simply stated.

“That sounds creepy, doesn’t it?”

“It does, Clarke.” And they both laughed. “But I don’t think you’re a creep.”

“Good, because I’m not.” Clarke turned herself to the driver “Take the right here, please, it’s the brown building to the right near the grey one.”

The taxi stopped. Both attempted to pay, Lexa tried to but this time Clarke was the one ignoring the money. Lexa got out of the car having enough time to walk around it to open the door for Clarke giving her a hand to help her. Clarke took it to get out of the car and didn’t release it dragging Lexa into her house.

The building hall had one elevator, Clarke lived there since she moved to Denver for college and escape her mother. Mostly to attend college. Walking towards the elevator still dragging Lexa by her hand she pressed the elevator button, which quickly opened the doors for then revealing the old funky smell she was used to.

As the doors closed with then inside it, Lexa questioned.

“It’s not a naked kind of drawing, is it?” raising an eyebrow.

“If you want to.” she chuckled.

“Then maybe you should help me out of my clothes first.” her eyes reaching Clarke’s making her mouth dry. 

The body on her side closed the distance between her own. Placing her hand around Clarke’s neck Lexa leaned towards her. It felt like all the blood drained from her limbs towards her head and, well, some other parts.

“I know you’d look even better without clothes.” Lexa whispered in her ear.

The elevator door opened diverting Lexa who let her hand drop to her side and freeing Clarke from her spell.

The dim lights of the hallway never felt brighter making Clarke blink a few times adjusting to reality. She licked her lips and finally stepped out taking Lexa’s hand again. Still recovering the blood on her extremities, she fidgets with her keys trying to open her door as Lexa stared at her with her body leaning on the wall too close for Clarke’s brain direct her attention to the simple activity of opening a damn door.

“Stop staring at me, I’m making a full of myself here.” she pleaded.

Lexa looked away from her and positioned herself behind Clarke without touching her letting her close enough to feel the warmth of her body. Clarke finally could open the door by luck, walking into her apartment with Lexa right on her heels already closing the door behind them. As she heard the door close she also felt a hand on her waist spinning her around so they’d face each other. 

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke said in awe.

“You too, Clarke.” Lexa pulled her closer one hand reaching her neck again.

Lexa was the one to close the gap between them. Her lips softly touched Clarke’s developing in a slow and steady kiss but Clarke wanted more. Turning her head she allowed a deeper kiss, which Lexa obligated to. Stepping forward, she pressed Lexa to the door behind them getting a small whimper from her. Lexa’s hands dropped from the neck to Clarke’s hips pulling her even closer. The kiss started to heat with their tongues stroking each other. Dropping her hands to Clarke’s ass and squeezing it lightly made Clarke smile into the kiss because of the subtle but not-that-subtle movement.

Guiding Lexa further inside the apartment, Clarke took some steps back not breaking the kiss until they moved to the living room. Fingers lingered on Clarke’s shirt hem as if asking for permission to take it off. Quickly understanding it she took it off herself revealing her black bra. Clarke waited while Lexa looked over her body brushing the tip of her fingers through her stomach in the badly lighted living room.

Lexa pulled her shirt off as well not giving as much time as Clarke gave her to look at her body hurriedly dragging her on the couch and started kissing her again. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s jeans waistband pulling it as gesturing to take it off. 

“Lexa” said Clarke between kisses.

Lexa stopped kissing her brushing Clarke’s hair out of her face to look at her.

“Maybe we should take this slower.” she said hesitating. 

“Sure. I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa answered sitting up.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just that…” she also sat up now looking to the floor. “I’ve had a rough time lately. I don’t even know if it’s right to be kissing you. I’m a mess lately. Sorry." 

Lexa reached her hand to Clarke’s chin making her look at her. 

“It’s fine, Clarke.” she stood up grabbing her shirt quickly putting it on to grab Clarke’s shirt helping her put it on as well. “I’m going now.”

“No. I mean, only if you want to. I wish you could stay more.” Clarke was trying to find a reason for Lexa to stay “ I still need to do my assignment.”

“Ok, I’ll stay.” Lexa, who was standing up, offered her hand for Clarke.

Once again Clarke wondered why she felt connected to Lexa. She accepted her decisions with so much ease that made her feel completely comfortable even though they’ve met only a couple hours before. She took Lexa’s hand to stand up and walked to her room to grab her drawing stuff coming back to the living room dropping it on the table.

“It’s almost 2:30, are you sleepy?" 

“No.” Lexa said turning around to face Clarke.

“Ok, I’ll make some coffee, would you like some?” Lexa nodded.

Clarke turned on the living room and kitchen lights and walked in the kitchen preparing enough coffee for two mugs.

“Do you want cream on it?” Clarke asked from the kitchen. 

“No, thank you.”

“Sugar?”

“No, thank you.”

“Really? You can say yes, Lexa.” Clarke looked at Lexa in the living room staring at some of her drawings on the wall. Lexa turned to her with a smile and said. 

“I drink coffee the way coffee is supposed to be.”

Letting out a laugh Clarke filled the mugs, one with cream and the other plain and walked to the living room resting a mug on the coffee table behind Lexa and took the other to the table. 

“Where do you want me to stay?”

“Just make yourself comfortable, it might take a while.” Lexa nodded and sunk on an armchair crossing her legs and resting her arms on the armrests.

Lexa looked intimidating in that position, her eyes focused on a painting across her. It was stars but not any particular constellation although they looked fairly true. 

“What kind of things do you like to draw?” Lexa asked while Clarke started her drawing.

“Just stuff, real things, imaginary things. I don’t really like to draw people, I feel like it never looks like the person I’m drawing. That’s why I was procrastinating to do this assignment.”

“When is it due?”

“Monday, since it’s already Sunday, tomorrow.” Lexa laughed at it.

“I see you are a procrastinator than. But I can’t stay here sat until Monday.”

“I know, don’t worry. As long as you don’t move, go to the bathroom, eat or speak this will be fast.”

Both laughed and fell in silence for some minutes. Lexa staring at her many paintings and Clarke drawing Lexa.

“Do you want to talk about your problems?” Lexa tried.

“Hmm, it’s not really problems I think its just life. I don’t talk much about it.” she said through new traces in paper. “Well, about some months ago I lost someone and it sucks.”

“I know it.” Lexa said still staring at the paintings although her eyes beheld a gloomy gaze.

“Do you? I’m sorry. This is one of the things that makes me feel bad, I know others also have pain but all I can think lately is about my own.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about it.” Lexa looked at Clarke with caring eyes. 

They shared a half smile. Lexa tried to grasp the mug but hesitated when she saw Clarke observing her. Letting out a laugh, Clarke said.

“You can move, Lexa. Don’t worry. And we may also take a break whenever you want to.” Lexa nodded and grabbed the mug exposing her tattoo to Clarke. “Does your tattoo have a meaning?”

“Yes. All of them.”

“All? I only saw one.” Clarke wondered how many was she talking about and where were they.

“The one in my right arm I did when I turned 18. I was confused regarding my path in life. I didn’t have a good relationship with my parents, any siblings or relatives. When I had to pick whether to go to college, where to go, what to do I developed anxiety. I’d worry about every single thing and that made me feel horrible. So when I decided to go to an analyst I did this tattoo.” She said pointing to her right arm. “I think I tried to represent how much I was confused.”

As Lexa spoke, Clarke draw the tattoo.

“The one in my back I got it when I graduated. I felt free and open to a new world needing a new start. That’s why I did a kind of tree crown looked from the bottom to the top in a night sky so I would remember that my life had just started and I still had the sky to reach for. As if I was just seedling with big expectations for my future.” Lexa run her hands through her hair and let a small laugh scape “That makes no sense, right?” and looked over to Clarke.

“I think the first one was easier.” and smiled to Lexa.

“I majored in Forestry, does that help?" 

“Kind of. Can I see it?” Clarke bit her lips.

“Yes.” Lexa stood up giving her back to Clarke and raising the back of her shirt showing her tattoo.

Clarke tried to mentally draw the tattoo in her mind straining to not focus only in the woman’s body or the fact that an unpleasant dark red bra blocked her view to the entirety of the tattoo.

“Ow, now I get it.”

Lexa lowered her shirt and took her place back in the armchair.

“Do you have any?”

“No, my mother thinks I won’t be able to get a job if I do so.”

“Since you’re an arts kid I think it’s a requirement.”

“As an arts kid I think so to, but I’m a biology major as lame as it sounds.”

“Biology? What are you doing in art classes?”

“I’m not sure, maybe I’ll double major or become a biologist really good at drawing.” she wished to be an artist, but she always thought about it more like a hobby than a profession.

A job to create something for the sole purpose of earning money deeply exasperated her, art would become an apprehension instead of a passion. For a while she considered a medicine career but her mothers routine was exhausting. So she opted for biology now. If she still desires to pursue a med career she would be able to do so, if she didn’t she would feel happy enough being a biologist.

“Didn’t your parents get bothered when you did the tattoos?”

“As I said, we didn’t have a good relationship. They were always working away from home. Sometimes for weeks or months. They kind of disapproved but we weren’t close enough for them to resent it.”

Clarke looked at Lexa for a while, her eyes once again lost in Clarke’s paintings. She looked tired keeping her ‘sunk’ position in the armchair. The drawing draft was done, now she needed to fill with shades, erase some lines and complete with details.

“Let’s take a break.” Lexa nodded and stood up stretching her back and arms.

Looking for the time it was 4:30.

“Lexa, it’s really late. Do you want to go home? We can finish this another time, or I can do the rest by memory.”

“I enjoy your company, Clarke. And Sunday is just a lazy day.”

“Ok, but don’t bother leaving.”

“May I use your bathroom?” Lexa asked.

“Sure, it’s at that door.” Clarke said pointing to the door near the kitchen entrance.

“Thanks.”

As Lexa exited the room Clarke took her time to look at the drawing. Lexa’s eyes were looking directly at something, lost in thoughts. Her arms rested carelessly on the armrests displaying her right arm tattoo. Her hair was thrown on her shoulders with the top part pulled back loosely. Her legs were crossed showing off her toned legs and boots. If you looked from a distance it was threatening but up close it was just a woman lost in thoughts in an armchair. 

The bathroom door open and Lexa walked towards her looking at the drawing. She got closer to Clarke resting a hand on her shoulder making her melt to the touch.

“Why do you make me feel like this?” Clarke asked not looking at the woman.

“What do you mean, Clarke?” Lexa questioned confused.

“Like this, like I can trust you with anything, like I can relax around you, like I already know you and you already know me.” Lexa moved her hand to touch Clarke’s hair stroking it calmly.

“I believe in reincarnation. That one day in another life we’ve met and we were significant enough to each other to remember in this life.”

“That would make sense.” Clarke looked up to Lexa whishing for a kiss. So she stood up and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. It was a short kiss. “Ok, let’s get this done so we can sleep.”

Lexa once again took her place on the armchair.

“Three months ago I lost my father. A man came up to him asking for his wallet, he gave it and nonetheless the man shot him. That was a lot of pain not only for me but for my mother as well. We are coming around it though. It was hard to see my mom miserable for so long.” Clarke was still drawing 

If she’d talk about it a month ago she was sure she’d be crying right now. Even though she didn’t forget the pain she got used to living with it.

Lexa sighed.

“In my case it was my girlfriend, her name was Costia. We had been together for two years. She was taking a shower in our place when I heard her falling. She had a heart attack. It felt like a curse, we were young, and we had just moved in together, it was out of nowhere.” Clarke could see her eyes filling with tears that Lexa hold deeply.

Wordlessly, they comforted each other with just their presence. After minutes that felt like hours Clarke said.

“I’m sorry, Lexa.”

Lexa just nodded.

Focusing back on her drawing she filled it with details, from Lexa’s wavy hair, to her soulful gaze, her lips, her jaw. The outline of her loose shirt marked by her silhouette, her hands hanging carelessly on the armchair. When she glanced at her drawing it was close to be finished and Clarke could see Lexa both on her living room and on the paper. It’d her best work so far regarding drawing people, or regarding her few draws she allowed herself to do after her father died. 

Almost in tears Clarke stood up excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back.”

Struggling to fight back her emotions she made her way to the bathroom trying to not alarm Lexa. Once again that night she was holding herself upon a sink trying to gain control. She took deep breaths. Lately she got used to seeing her crying face reflected on the mirror but tonight she saw the same red puffy eyes and some tears now signaling a slow healing wound.

She washed her face a couple times taking off the rest of make up she had and tied her hair up on a messy bun. Clarke didn’t know how long she had been on the bathroom but when she came back to the living room she saw Lexa sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the armchair and mouth hanging open. It made Clarke smile. She walked into her bedroom and picked some clothes so Lexa could choose what to wear for sleeping. 

“Hey, Lexa.” Clarke said shaking Lexa lightly. “I have some clothes you can wear so you don’t have to sleep on those tight pants.”

Lexa was trying to figure out what Clarke was saying through her sleepy thoughts.

“Hmm, I’m fine. I can take a taxi and go home.” she said barely opening her eyes searching for her cellphone with her hands.

“No, it’s late. I wish you could stay.”

Lexa now with open eyes nodded.

“Ok, but I’ll take the couch.”

“The couch is uncomfortable, Lexa. I’m not letting you sleep here.”

“And I’m not letting you sleep here either.”

“I never implied that.” Clarke said raising one eyebrow earning a blush on Lexa’s face. “The bed is big enough. Come on, go change clothes.” Clarke pulled Lexa up and shoved her to the bathroom.

Clarke walked to her bedroom and also changed clothes putting on some boy shorts and an old big t-shirt. As she took another pillow she heard a knock on the open door seeing Lexa’s now washed face on a tank top and gym shorts.

“Do you need something else?” Clarke asked.

“No, thank you.”

Therefore Clarke jumped into bed leaving a room big enough for Lexa, which she occupied quickly. Both were lying on their backs facing the celling and Clarke not knowing what to do or say at that moment. She was lying beside a gorgeous girl in her bed with no clue of what to do next. The feeling of Lexa’s body next to her made her feel unsettled. Turning her head to the side she saw that Lexa was already sleeping with her mouth partly open, her right arm on her stomach and her legs spread on the bed. Clarke stared at her until she dozed off in sleep.

It seemed like a long blink because neither of them had moved when they woke up with the slamming of a door. Lexa looked startled and was already sitting up on the bed. Clarke placed her hand on her lower back to calm the girl who was breathing frantically.

“It must be my drunk housemate, don’t worry.”

Lexa was still sitting up staring at the bedroom door as if a burglar was about to walk in until she heard a drunk hushed laughter.

“It’s definitely my housemate." 

Clarke sensed Lexa relax a bit and lay back on the bed this time lying on her side to face Clarke but said nothing.

“Are you ok?” Clarke was concerned with the still tense woman.

“Yeah, I just need some time before I can go back to sleep.” Lexa didn’t look to Clarke. 

“Are you sure?”

Lexa looked up to Clarke’s eyes and let out a breath.

“I don’t know, sometimes I wake up alarmed with noises. But it’s fine, I’ll calm down.” Clarke brushed some of Lexa’s hair out of her face and couldn’t resist kissing her. When Clarke drew back Lexa kept her eyes closed. “Costia died when I was sleeping, I woke up to the sound of her falling.” she now had tears on her eyes which Clarke wiped off with her thumbs. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa nodded and as fast as the tears appeared they were gone.

A loud thud came from the kitchen as someone kicked a chair and shouted some curses.

“Do you mind if I go check on Raven?” Clarke thought that Lexa would want some time alone before going back to sleep. Lexa just shook her head no and gave some space for Clarke to get out of the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

When Clarke entered the kitchen she didn’t find Raven. Supposing she made her way safely to her bedroom she decided to make a chamomile tea for Lexa hoping it would help her calm down.

Lexa was sitting on her bed with legs crossed and her back leaning on the wall typing something on her cellphone.

“I made you some tea, it helps me calm down.” Lexa gave her a smile and took the mug.

“Thanks.” before Clarke could warm it was hot Lexa burned her tongue spilling some hot tea on her legs. “Ouch!”

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Clarke took the mug back and tried to dry Lexa’s leg with her t-shirt who was now laughing. “Why are you laughing?" 

“Nothing, it’s just funny.” Lexa shrugged it off.

While Clarke let out a laugh she saw another tattoo now on her left calf.

“What is this one?” she asked trying to see it completely. 

Lexa uncrossed her legs letting Clarke have a better look.

“This is a Scarlet Oak, my favorite tree.” 

“Ow, so you’re one of those tree hugger people.” Clarke said getting a chuckle from Lexa.

“I’m not! When you have to study so much about trees you find a favorite one. And I cut trees as a job, tree huggers hate me.”

“I like trees and I don’t hate you.” Clarke said playfully.

“Good, I don’t want you to hate me.” that statement made Clarke’s stomach flip because of the serious tone.

“I actually like you, Lexa.”

“I like you too.” they shared a smile.

Clarke gave the mug back to Lexa so she could finally drink the tea. When she did so, Lexa placed the mug on the nightstand and they lay back in the bed facing each other. Clarke had her eyes closed but could say that Lexa was staring at her.

“Clarke?” she whispered.

“Hm?” she opened her eyes.

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t know if it was right to kiss me?” Lexa insecurely asked.

“I had a terrible year so far. I’m a mess and I shouldn’t be with anyone until I figure me out.”

“If you need help to organize yourself, I’m here.”

Clarke inched closer to Lexa.

“I may accept it.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> First sorry for english, me no speak english. I do but I don't.  
> Second Happy New Year!
> 
> Bye-bye.


End file.
